Opel
La Adam Opel AG è una casa automobilistica tedesca, la cui sede è a Rüsselsheim in Assia. Dal 1929 fa parte del gruppo statunitense General Motors. Storia Fondata nel 1862 da Adam Opel per costruire macchine per cucire, diversificò la produzione anche verso il settore delle biciclette, ma si dovette attendere la morte del fondatore prima che gli eredi iniziassero, con il primogenito Carl nel 1898, ad interessarsi del settore delle automobili. In quell'anno, infatti, fu acquisita la Anhaltische Motorwagenfabrik di Friedrich Lutzmann, azienda che dal 1894 produceva grandi automobili simili alle Benz di allora; nacque così nel 1899 la prima vettura a marchio Opel, la Patent-Motorwagen, ma questo primo tentativo si interruppe nel 1901 per la rottura dell'accordo con lo stesso Lutzmann. Nel 1902 venne stretto un accordo con il francese Alexandre Darracq della società omonima (conosciuto anche in Italia per aver fondato la Società Italiana Automobili Darracq che, in seguito, diventerà l'Alfa Romeo) per costruire delle autovetture su licenza sotto il nome Opel-Darracq, utilizzando il telaio francese per installare delle carrozzerie tedesche con un motore a due cilindri. Nel 1928, un anno prima della Grande crisi, Opel era il più importante produttore di veicoli tedesco, con una quota del 44%. Il 3 dicembre dello stesso anno venne modificato lo status giuridico dell'azienda, trasformandola da società in accomandita in una società per azioni, con un capitale sociale di 60 milioni di marchi. Il 17 marzo 1929 Wilhelm von Opel e suo fratello Friedrich vendettero una quota iniziale dell'80% delle azioni Opel alla holding statunitense General Motors, che nel 1931 completò l'acquisizione. Il prezzo di vendita era per quel tempo enorme: 33,352 milioni di dollari o 154 milioni di marchi (in valuta attuale sarebbero circa 483 milioni di euro). Al momento della vendita, Georg von Opel, tra i più giovani eredi dei fondatori della Casa automobilistica e futuro imprenditore e sportivo di rilievo, aveva diciassette anni; ricevette, come quota parte, l'equivalente di quasi venti milioni di lire, che reinvestì assieme allo zio Friederich in una società di rivenditori di automobili, concessionari Opel. Pur entrando a far parte del gruppo GM, Opel mantenne una sua indipendenza sia progettuale che decisionale. Da quel momento ha rappresentato il principale produttore di veicoli del gruppo al di fuori degli USA e spesso l'azienda tedesca si è occupata anche della progettazione di veicoli venduti anche sotto altri marchi come Vauxhall in Gran Bretagna, Holden in Australia e Chevrolet in America latina. La fabbrica Opel ora di proprietà della GM a Rüsselsheim, nei pressi di Magonza, otteneva un crescente successo. La sua quota nel mercato tedesco dell’automobile balzava dal 35% nel 1933 a più del 50% nel 1935 e la succursale europea di GM, che aveva perso denaro all’inizio degli anni trenta, divenne redditizia grazie alla crescita economica prodotta dal programma di riarmo di Hitler. Nel 1938 venivano registrati profitti per 35 milioni di marchi (quasi 14 milioni di dollari USA).Stephan H. Lindner, Das Reichskommissariat für die Behandlung feindliches Vermögens im Zweiten Weltkrieg: Eine Studie zur Verwaltungs-, Rechts- and Wirtschaftsgeschichte des nationalsozialistischen Deutschlands – Il Commissariato del Reich per la gestione del patrimonio nemico durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale: uno studio sulle questioni di tipo amministrativo, giuridico ed economico nella Germania Nazionalsocialista, Stuttgart, 1991, p. 121.Simon Reich, The Fruits of Fascism: Postwar Prosperity in Historical Perspective – I frutti del Fascismo: prosperità postbellica in una prospettiva storica, Ithaca, NY and London, 1990, pp. 109, 117, 247.Ken Silverstein, Ford and the Führer - Ford e il Führer, "The Nation", 24 gennaio 2000, pp. 11–6. Nel 1939, alla vigilia della guerra, il presidente della GM Alfred P. Sloan, motivava pubblicamente il fatto di fare affari nella Germania nazista, sottolineando la natura altamente vantaggiosa delle operazioni della GM sotto il Terzo Reich.Michael Dobbs, Ford and GM Scrutinized for Alleged Nazi Collaboration, - Ford e GM sotto inchiesta per una presunta collaborazione con il nazismo, "The Washington Post", 12 dicembre 1998. Al termine del conflitto, la Casa di Rüsselsheim riprese la propria attività con una versione aggiornata della media Olympia, il primo autoveicolo tedesco con la carrozzeria in acciaio di tipo portante prodotto in serie. La sua particolare carrozzeria, un brevetto della Opel, presentava una serie di importanti vantaggi: peso più contenuto, maggiore sicurezza passiva e buona aerodinamica. In listino già da qualche anno prima dello scoppio del conflitto, riscosse un buon successo di vendite. Contemporaneamente lanciò una versione aggiornata anche della sua vettura di fascia alta, la Kapitän, la quale finì per andare ad occupare anche la fascia di lusso, dati i tempi economicamente difficili un po' in tutta Europa: nonostante tale scenario, la Kapitän non poté considerarsi un fiasco e fu prodotta in diverse serie ed in oltre 400 000 esemplari fino al 1963, prima di lasciare il posto alla nuova generazione. All'inizio degli anni sessanta vide la luce la Kadett, totalmente nuova rispetto al modello degli anni trenta e molto più moderna. Essa rappresentò la prima serie di una fortunatissima dinastia di vetture di fascia medio-bassa, che sarebbe stata prodotta per circa trent'anni. Nel medesimo periodo la Olympia Rekord, già erede delle Olympia dell'immediato dopoguerra uscite di produzione nel 1953, fu sostituita dalla Opel Rekord, capostipite di una serie di vetture di fascia medio-alta prodotte fino al 1986. Alla fine del decennio arrivarono le Opel GT, sportive dalla linea americaneggiante che strizzava l'occhio alle contemporanee Chevrolet Corvette. Le sue straordinarie prestazioni portarono più volte la GT alla ribalta dell'attenzione pubblica. Nel 1971 una speciale versione di questo modello, azionata da due motori a corrente continua da 140 kW, frutto della collaborazione tra Opel, Bosch, Continental e Varta, fece registrare 6 record mondiali e raggiunse una velocità massima di 188 km/h sul circuito tedesco di Hockenheim. Nel 1970 un'altra sportiva affiancò la GT: si trattava della Opel Manta, coupé quattro posti nata da un progetto che contemporaneamente avrebbe dato vita anche all'Ascona, una nuova berlina di fascia media. Per fare posto a questa nuova coppia di vetture, nel 1972 Opel riposizionò verso l'alto la gamma Rekord, con un nuovo modello dai motori più grossi. Negli anni settanta, mentre le nuove generazioni di ammiraglie, rappresentate dalla Commodore (una derivata della Rekord) e dalla triade Kapitän, Admiral e Diplomat, facevano fatica a riscuotere successi, le tre vetture principali della gamma - la Kadett, la Ascona e la Rekord - vendevano considerevolmente e buone soddisfazioni commerciali dava anche la Manta. Nella seconda metà del decennio fu rinnovato il settore delle ammiraglie, sostituendo i modelli già in listino con la nuova Commodore e la coppia Senator-Monza (berlina e coupé rispettivamente), ma senza significativi successi. Nel 1979, infine, Opel presentò la sua prima vettura a trazione anteriore, la nuova Kadett D. Si arrivò così al 1982, anno in cui fu lanciata la prima moderna utilitaria Opel: la Corsa, che ottenne un enorme successo e che, attraverso successive generazioni ed evoluzioni, è tuttora in produzione. Nel 1984 fu presentata la Kadett E, prima di un nuovo ciclo di vetture Opel che poneva il tema dell'aerodinamica al centro della progettazione, nonché prima Opel, nel 1985, ad ottenere il premio "Auto dell'anno". Nel 1986 la Rekord venne rimpiazzata dalla Omega, anch'essa vincitrice l'anno successivo del premio "Auto dell'anno", mentre due anni più tardi la Ascona fu sostituita dalla Vectra, che nel 1990 fu la vettura media più venduta in Europa ed al tempo stesso anche la media di maggior successo nella storia della Opel, con circa 2,5 milioni di esemplari venduti. Il 24 aprile 1989 la Opel decise che da quel momento tutte le sue vetture sarebbero state disponibili per il pubblico anche con marmitta catalitica. La Casa tedesca era quindi la prima a proporre sul mercato europeo una completa gamma di modelli catalizzati. Con questa iniziativa anticipava spontaneamente future normative comunitarie sottolineando il proprio ruolo di precursore nel campo della protezione ambientale. Nel 1990 venne lanciata la sostituta della coupé Manta, ossia la Calibra, che otterrà un enorme successo in dieci anni di produzione conquistando la leadership nel segmento delle sportive: i 238.647 esemplari fino al 1997 sono la dimostrazione dell'enorme popolarità di questa coupé. Sempre nel 1990, in collaborazione con Lotus fu realizzata una versione "ipersportiva" della Omega, la Opel Omega Lotus, che fu la berlina quattro porte più veloce del mondo con i 283 km orari di velocità massima e i 5,40 s impiegati per raggiungere i 100 km/h. Il successo Opel nel settore delle coupé fu bissato a metà degli anni novanta con la Tigra, realizzata sulla base della Corsa. L'inizio degli anni novanta vide anche l'abbandono da parte di Opel dello storico nome Kadett, sostituito con quello utilizzato dalla gemella Vauxhall, l'Astra. Gli anni novanta sono stati contrassegnati dall'introduzione di molti nuovi modelli. Al Salone di Ginevra del marzo 1991 la Opel presentò il suo primo fuoristrada, la Frontera, con un buon successo di mercato. Poche vendite fece invece registrare la Sintra, primo tentativo della Opel di inserirsi nel mercato delle monovolume. Nel 1999 fu lanciata la Zafira, nuovo tentativo della Opel di inserirsi nel mercato delle monovolume, questa volta coronato da un grande successo. I primi anni del nuovo millennio hanno visto la fine della produzione della Omega, non più rimpiazzata da alcun modello; Opel ha così lasciato del tutto i segmenti più alti del mercato automobilistico. Sono arrivate invece le piccole monovolume Agila e Meriva, nonché la sportiva Speedster realizzata assieme a Lotus, sostituita pochi anni dopo dalla GT, che ha ripreso il nome della coupé Opel del 1968, ma è stata in realtà sviluppata e prodotta negli Stati Uniti. Terminata nel 2003 la commercializzazione della Frontera, fuoristrada di impostazione classica, alla fine del 2006 Opel ha iniziato a produrre la Antara, un SUV realizzato in collaborazione con la Americana Chevrolet, controllata da GM. Il 2008, con l'ingresso della Insignia, ha visto l'abbandono della ventennale denominazione Vectra. Il nuovo modello premiato come auto dell'anno 2009 è il capostipite di un corso stilistico che Opel sta progressivamente estendendo ai nuovi modelli della gamma, tra cui l'Astra J del 2009 e la nuova Meriva, presentata nel 2010 con la particolarità delle portiere con apertura ad armadio. Nel mese di giugno 2009, in conseguenza della ristrutturazione in atto nel gruppo General Motors, era stata avviata una trattativa per la cessione della Opel al gruppo austrocanadese Magna-Steyr, ma il 4 novembre è stata interrotta per la decisione del gruppo statunitense di mantenere il controllo sulla azienda tedesca.[http://www.motori24.ilsole24ore.com/Industria-Protagonisti/2009/11/gm-opel-vendita.php Gm non vende più e mantiene il controllo di Opel], «Il Sole 24 Ore.com», 4 novembre 2009. Dal punto di vista societario, dall'inizio del 2011 Opel è tornata ad essere una società per azioni[http://qn.quotidiano.net/motori/2011/01/06/438455-opel_diventa_societa_azioni.shtml Opel diventa società per azioni], «Quotidiano.net», 6 gennaio 2011. (AG, Aktiengesellschaft in tedesco, iscritta nel Registro delle Imprese del Tribunale distrettuale di Darmstadt con HRB/numero di registro: 89558), dopo essere stata una società a responsabilità limitata (GmbH, secondo l'acronimo in tedesco, HRB/numero di registro: 84283) dal 7 dicembre 2005 a tutto il 2010. Nel 2012 viene presentata al salone di Ginevra, la Opel Mokka. Nel 2015 è stata presentata in anteprima al salone di Ginevra l'Opel Karl, autovettura che sostituirà l'Opel Agila. Successi sportivi La Opel nel corso degli anni ha riscosso molto successo anche nelle competizioni sportive dove fece la sua prima apparizione con una Patent-Motorwagen System Lutzmann nel 1899. Nel 1901 la Casa tedesca ottenne la sua prima vittoria aggiudicandosi la gara in salita di Königsstuhl. Nel 1913 la Opel sviluppò un rivoluzionario 4 cilindri a 16 valvole per le corse da gran premio e nel 1914 il più grande motore Opel mai realizzato: un propulsore da 12.300 cm³ destinato alle competizioni sportive ed a tentativi di record, capace di sviluppare 260 CV, una potenza elevatissima per quell'epoca. Con l'Ascona la Opel conquistò nel 1974 il titolo europeo rally, successo ripetuto poi nel 1979 e 1982, e sempre nel 1982 permise al suo pilota Walter Röhrl di vincere il titolo di campione del mondo Piloti. Nel 1996 Manuel Reuter e la Opel Calibra vinsero il titolo piloti e quello costruttori nel campionato ITC (International Touring Championship). In Formula 3 è impegnata dal 1990 con i suoi motori a 16 valvole e ha conquistato 16 titoli nazionali, 5 dei quali in Italia e 4 in Germania. Più di una dozzina di giovani piloti è arrivata in Formula 1 partendo dalla formula Opel tra cui Mika Häkkinen, Rubens Barrichello e David Coulthard. Nel 1998 la Vectra ha vinto nel Campionato Tedesco Turismo. La Opel ha abbandonato nel 2005 la partecipazione al Campionato Tedesco Turismo a causa dei tagli al bilancio della casa madre General Motors. Impianti produttivi Attualmente, ferma restando la sede ancora a Rüsselsheim, i principali impianti produttivi sono situati in territorio tedesco, ma numerose fabbriche sono localizzate in vari stati europei. Sedi di produzione automobili Opel * (Adam Opel AG) ** Rüsselsheim: Insignia ** Bochum: Zafira ** Eisenach: Corsa e Adam * Gran Bretagna (Vauxhall) ** Luton : Vivaro ** Ellesmere Port: Astra * ** Gliwice: Astra H tre volumi e Astra J * ** Esztergom: Agila * ** Figueruelas (Saragozza): Corsa, Meriva, Combo * ** San Pietroburgo: Antara[http://www.duemotori.com/news/notizie_auto/18274_Opel_Antara_ora_prodotta_anche_in_Russia.php Opel Antara, ora prodotta anche in Russia] «duemotori.com», 28 settembre 2007. Sedi di produzione motori e trasmissioni Opel * (Adam Opel AG) ** Kaiserslautern: motori diesel grande cilindrata (Family B) e trasmissioni F40 * ** Aspern (Vienna): motori benzina piccola cilindrata (Family 0) e trasmissioni M20/32, F13 e F17 * ** Tychy: motori diesel media cilindrata NCL, in joint-venture con Isuzu * ** Szentgotthárd: Motori benzina media cilindrata (Family 1). L'impianto è attualmente in espansione e produrrà con impianti flessibili la nuova generazione del benzina medio MGE, nuova generazione del benzina piccolo SGE, nuova generazione del medio diesel MDE) Sponsorizzazioni La Opel affida parte del suo budget pubblicitario alle sponsorizzazioni sportive; ad esempio il suo marchio è stato presente dal giugno 1983 al 1986 sulle maglie della squadra di calcio Fiorentina e su quelle del Milan dal 1994 al 2006. In Germania è stato lo sponsor principale del Bayern Monaco dal 1989 al 2002 mentre in Francia del Paris Saint-Germain dal 1995 al 2002. La Opel la canzone Bring Me to Life del gruppo statunitense Evanescence. Note Voci correlate * General Motors * Opel Performance Center * Adam Opel * Einheits-PKW * Lista di Concept Car prodotte dalla Opel * Opel Karl Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale italiano * Sito ufficiale del Opel Motorsport Categoria:Autoveicoli